Chapter 76
is the 76th Page of Yūki Tabata's ''Black Clover''. Summary Finral Roulacase is talking to two women about taking them out for a date, but the women are scared because Yami Sukehiro is behind him. The women run away, which causes Finral to ask Yami what he is doing. Yami tells Finral to take them to Kiten, but Finral points out that it is his day off. Yami responds by telling Finral that the only day off he gets in when he is dead. He then repeats his order. The citizens of Kiten see from what squad Yuno is and cheer that the Golden Dawn have come to save them. Broccos compliments Yuno for being so powerful even though he is so young. Ragus tells Broccos that he is going to lend him a hand because of the state that Broccos is in. Broccos tells him not to interfere. Ragus asks Yuno if he can protect both the citizens and himself from his attack. Yuno tells Sylph to get ready, at which time Ragus fires his spell. Yuno fires his own spell with Sylph helping to make it more powerful. Yuno's spell easily destroys Ragus' spell and even manages to break through the general's barrier and wound the mages. Ragus is shocked and thinks about what Yuno has just done. Yuno reverses Ragus question and asks if Ragus can protect himself and the men he brought. Ragus wonders who Yuno is. Broccos asks if he should lend a hand, to which Ragus replies for Broccos not to interfere. Broccos says that Yuno is his, but Sylph counters that Yuno is hers. Elsewhere, Yagos is defeating Magic Knights because their magic does not affect his Mucus Magic. He captures a mage and informs the mage that his magic slowly weakens anyone who is caught. Yagos also reveals that he gets a kick out of watching people wriggle and squirm as their life is extinguishes. Langris Vaude shows up and says that Yagos' magic looks like its a pain to deal with. Langris easily takes a chunk out of Yagos' magic as well as his arm and says that his magic is meaningless when he, Langris, is facing it. Yagos wonders what sort of magic that was. Langris notices that he destroyed a building but shrugs it off, saying that someone else will fix it. At another location, William Vangeance has spread out a vast network of roots. Lotus Whomalt is watching William while contemplating how much stronger Yuno has become since they last met. Lotus then wonders what William is doing, and thinks that he maybe casting a spell because he has his grimoire out. Lotus investigates the roots and realizes that William is absorbing other people's mana. Lotus contacts the generals and informs them what William is up to but notices that William is about to activate his spell. William says that he is done feeding and activates a spell that creates a massive tree. When the tree is fully grown, William says, "All glory to the Clover Kingdom." Fights *Yuno vs. Ragus Events *Invasion of Kiten Magic and Spells used References Navigation